User talk:RedPandaren
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Cerberus page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) Hi,may i help yoi edit this wiki? I can help you with anything.But since there is no admins,ho w are we going to make changes around this wiki?Check out mine,Bigfish Wiki but it still needs a lot of help.If you want to help,maybe you can become the admin too. 02:23, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Harmee, go ahead and make whatever contributions you like. I'm trying to upload images of each guardian so that we can make pages for them. Please check out the page for Cerberus as an example of what I'm shooting for. I'm also developing a category structure to help keep things kinda organized. I'm trying to adopt this wiki so I will be able to do everything necessary. I don't really play any BigFish games, but I wish you luck on that wiki! RedPandaren (talk) 21:24, December 9, 2012 (UTC) In this wiki, you are the only person which publish? If you add some photos I can help you �� What card is Lich? I never saw it Ok, thanks Cazzogiallo (talk) 23:41, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Please check Nuada page and write me what do you think about the ability Last Stand Cazzogiallo (talk) 13:57, January 4, 2013 (UTC) When I posted the photo in behemoth, a new page was created, called behemot. It is a bug, can you delete it? Cazzogiallo (talk) 19:29, January 4, 2013 (UTC) I've deleted the Behemot page. Not sure how/why it got created. The Last Stand ability looks good to me. I removed "the" in the mana section just to make it shorter and changed some capitalization to make it consistent with the in game text. Thanks so much for adding these pages! RedPandaren (talk) 22:32, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Do you want to make all the cards or only the 4* and the 5*? Cazzogiallo (talk) 00:17, January 5, 2013 (UTC) I want to make all cards eventually, but I'm trying to focus on the 5* and 4* first. RedPandaren (talk) 00:23, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Why you post on your wall and not in mine? Cazzogiallo (talk) 00:24, January 5, 2013 (UTC) I figured putting it all on one wall makes it easier to read through the question/answer. RedPandaren (talk) 00:25, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Do you want to trade some cards? I have a lot of 4*, but I don't have 5* Cazzogiallo (talk) 15:20, January 5, 2013 (UTC) In this days I don't have much time and I can't help you with the wiki. When I will can, I will do it. Cazzogiallo (talk) 00:03, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Do you like my profile page? Cazzogiallo (talk) 00:33, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Looks good! Thanks for your help on this thing, it's nice to have more than one person. No worries if you can't contribute for a few days (or a few weeks), I know life gets busy sometimes. RedPandaren (talk) 01:19, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Ok thanks! Cazzogiallo (talk) 13:40, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Please, check the page Template: Ability http://guardian-cross.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Ability. You can change it if do you want, but the important is to add ability. I put the ability from the highest mp cost to the lowest. I do a great page? �� Cazzogiallo (talk) 22:38, January 24, 2013 (UTC) The abilities you added are great! That's what I needed most is a list of abilities. I have found a big list of the attacks, so I think I have most of them. But I will need to change it. The template is made to kind of be like a piece of programming code that takes in a variable and outputs the right kind of result. I'll rework the template code and use the abilities you added. This will let us use it in the Guardian templates to automatically populate the right info for abilities. RedPandaren (talk) 00:04, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the help. Why in the page Template:Ability you can see only |- |||Unknown Ability||? And not all the Ability? Cazzogiallo (talk) 13:50, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Templates are meant to be a part of another page, and usually not viewed on their own. This is the same as on the ZJ wiki. Check out http://zombiejombie.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Card_page That's just the ZJ card template which would be similar to http://guardian-cross.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Guardian. They are basically "empty" until you fill them in with information like on an actual guardian page like Rudra. The ability template is meant to be used inside the Guardian template. All the ability template does is fill in a single row of the table that has the guardian's abilities on it. RedPandaren (talk) 20:47, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Ok thanks Cazzogiallo (talk) 23:37, January 25, 2013 (UTC) I added some new guardian 4*, can you add the photo? The ability Embrace of Death (death +3) and Kiss of Death (Death +4), kill the enemy in a hit, but sometimes these abilities fail. Do you want to write it in the wiki? Cazzogiallo (talk) 15:41, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Awesome, thanks for the help! I'll try to get the pictures up quickly. About the ability definitions, I think this info would be good to put on the Ability page. RedPandaren (talk) 20:24, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the photo! I would make the page of the guardian called Giant, but I can't because there is already a page named Giant (http://guardian-cross.wikia.com/wiki/Giant). Can you change the name of Giant page? Cazzogiallo (talk) 21:11, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Right now the shape Giant and Slime will conflict with the Guardians named Giant and Slime. I have cleared the "Giant" page so you can create that guardian right now. I will need to do some work on moving pages, categories and editing the Guardian template. RedPandaren (talk) 22:59, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Ok thanks, I will help you Cazzogiallo (talk) 23:02, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Yes, you can. Do you need any card for the catalog? I'm Bobi in GC Cazzogiallo (talk) 23:17, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Now I go to bed. Send the cards, tomorrow I will send they to you. Bye Cazzogiallo (talk) 23:40, February 1, 2013 (UTC) I finish the cards 4*. You must add the photo. Please send the cards to me, I will send back the cards. If you have Good King Moggle Mog XII, you can send also it? If you need any card write me and if I have it I will send to you. Cazzogiallo (talk) 23:32, February 2, 2013 (UTC) I finish the cards 5* Cazzogiallo (talk) 19:41, February 3, 2013 (UTC) I add the MP cost of Self-destruct in the Template:Ability and write something of this in Ability page, please check if for you is ok. Cazzogiallo (talk) 21:02, February 5, 2013 (UTC) For the MP cost I write all remaining MP because the guardian explode and he use all the MP (after he die). For the damage, I read it in the web and after I control it on the game. Can you send me the cards which I don't have? I will send back they. If you need the 2 new cards 4*, ask me (I already have they) Cazzogiallo (talk) 22:14, February 5, 2013 (UTC) I accepted Cazzogiallo (talk) 22:52, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Can we trade tomorrow? Now I go to bed Cazzogiallo (talk) 22:59, February 5, 2013 (UTC) I send back your cards and I send skadi, send back it. The others are for tomorrow Cazzogiallo (talk) 23:08, February 5, 2013 (UTC) I got a Requiem Banshee with a trade (with my second Gilgamesh). Do you want it for the catalog? I send it Cazzogiallo (talk) 23:50, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Remember the trade Cazzogiallo (talk) 21:26, February 10, 2013 (UTC) What is this fast way to for add new guardians? I trade my third Gilgamesh for an Iron Maiden and a Mighty Lich!!! Of I get another I will trade it for a Great Lamia and a Great Phoenix Cazzogiallo (talk) 22:44, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Tomorrow I will go in mountain for ski. I will stay there for a week. I don't know if I will have the time for add something. Today or Tomorrow my friend should gift me Hoarfrost Phoenix, when I got it I will send it to you and when you can't send back Hoarfrost Phoenix do it. If you want you can send it to your wife before send to me the card. I send 3 Silver Slimes to your wife and a Gold Slime to you to thank you for all guardians that you sent me. Cazzogiallo (talk) 18:44, February 15, 2013 (UTC) I don't have Leviathan, I only saw it in the catalog because a friend send it to me and after I send back the card, but now he stopped to play Cazzogiallo (talk) 20:51, February 15, 2013 (UTC) What do you talking about? Cazzogiallo (talk) 22:02, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I'm back�� Cazzogiallo (talk) 19:15, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi, not sure if I done it correctly or not but tried to add the Rebirth ability for Morrighan which was last stand and Stymph Bird which is Quickstrike. Can you correct if I made a mistake. on the editing front? Yen I correct them Cazzogiallo (talk) 13:45, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Someday I will get the hang of it, anyway, I have tried to add Barb's final skill, it is called Quick Stride, which is Agility plus 25%, however, do not know how much mp it uses as I did not keep the skill, rather it do more damage as it is already quick, so kept wisdom plus 20%. Anyway I think I edited correctly but the effect doesn't seem to come out. Please help me amend it thanks very much, I am levelling up rebirth sphinx now so once I get final ability I will let you know. Kind regards yen Also thank you and Cag for doing so much on this wiki page. Yenfei88 (talk) 07:50, March 1, 2013 (UTC) I correct Barbariccia and I add some abilities, please control them I found a page with all the reborn abilities of 4* and a lot of 5*. In this page there aren't only the new ability of Golem and Forneus for the 4*. I will add they tomorrow. For you the Gold Slimes can be rebirth? Cazzogiallo (talk) 23:38, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Now I finish to add the reborn abilities that I found, I don't need your help because I must write only about 15 reborn abilities. For the question of Gold Slime, I want to know if it can be reborn or not Cazzogiallo (talk) 22:53, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Godvessel Vimana is Boon of the Gods Cazzogiallo (talk) 00:09, March 7, 2013 (UTC) I searched better and I found this forum http://guardiancross-forum.com/Thread-Godvessel-Vimana-Stats. Check the pages 1, 4 and 5 Cazzogiallo (talk) 15:07, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the information! Cazzogiallo (talk) 22:12, March 8, 2013 (UTC) No problem, tomorrow I'll finish the new 5* and I'll add the category Earthbound Cup to the not-flying guardians Cazzogiallo (talk) 22:20, March 12, 2013 (UTC) I changed my catalog page in my current coliseum deck(Top 10 list:Cazzogiallo's Coliseum Deck) and I put the cards that I need in my profile. For me now is more beautiful than before, I wanted your opinion. Cazzogiallo (talk) 23:51, March 15, 2013 (UTC) I upload some photos, add them to the guardian page. I'm in punishment and I can't add something here now. I don't know when I'll can return here. Cazzogiallo (talk) 15:23, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Let me know which images u need: i need to know only THE name o THE guardians, i have all THE pictures cause i take them from THE files inside THE game... :)--Gallo86 (talk) 11:03, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Gallo86 While working on some of the new Cerulean Deep cards, I noticed that the Merman and Mermaid Shape categories don't link properly. I'm not quite sure how to fix that. Hi, I'm still playing too I don't get any new 5*, now I updated my catalog Cazzogiallo (talk) 19:29, August 1, 2013 (UTC) I need also Nanave, all the 5* of Cerulean and Berneside Night, they aren't in my catalog list because I don't have photos. Cazzogiallo (talk) 20:14, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Ok. My IGN is Dexward. I hope it works! And thanks! Dexiz (talk) 20:31, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Nope. Can't find you. Besides, the cards you're planning to give me are not yet in the game anyway. Especially, the rebirth system. Dexiz (talk) 22:29, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I'm busy so now I can't help you here. You need Lord of Crags? I kill one today Cazzogiallo (talk) 22:25, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I need them. Now I send you Lord of Crags Cazzogiallo (talk) 09:14, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Send me the cards when you want. Thanks!!! Cazzogiallo (talk) 14:23, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Sure Cazzogiallo (talk) 21:00, September 10, 2013 (UTC) I found an Ace Cethlenn (��lucky��), do you need it for the catalog? Cazzogiallo (talk) 13:27, September 20, 2013 (UTC) got any unused *5? my IGN: xJin thanks XJin (talk) 04:24, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi, i've been looking around the wiki, then suddenly i realized that ability table of guardian had some errors... XJin (talk) 16:52, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi RedPandaren I noticed your page you added to the Deadman's Cross this morning. Thanks very much for that! I am having difficulty setting up the Deadman Template and Ability Template on the wiki. I think the Deadman one is looking good but I need help with the Ability template, not with typing in the Ability name and Pysche cost and so on, I'll be able to edit it to do that OK, but I don't know how to incorporate it into the deadman pages so that you type the ability names in when creating the page. I'm using the Four-Star General as the test subject at the moment and don't want to add any more until I have the Ability template merging with it correctly. I may have cut important bits out of the Guaridan template when I was modifying it to become the Deadman template, so that may be part of the problem! Any help with that would be great, thanks! A Blues fan (talk) 12:31, February 22, 2014 (UTC)A Blues fan can you tell me how are the slimes used or best way to use them from the slime panic event...thanks for any help you can give